The path of dragon
by terriwrit1301
Summary: Issei died but he was given a second chance to get laid in a different world! Warning lemon harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 1

I died, again. This time I was killed by the blood of Samael-the one containing the strongest Dragon-Slayer poison and I didn't have tons of mana like Vali so obviously I stood no chance against it.

I chuckled, really a normal life doing perverted things with Rias and the girls is too much to ask for? Why the hell did I have to die!? Fuck this shit I'm a virgin.

Ddraig was no longer with me, I bet he must be on his way to a new Boosted Gear possessor. Now I got nothing, no body, no soul, no Sacred Gear, no nothing.

Fuck my life. Still I couldn't understand why I just didn't vanish, you know, I had lost my humanity and become a devil, therefore I should have turned into nothing when I died, but here I for some reason could think about my life and all of what I could have done.

So what now? There's nothing I can do besides waiting, and to be honest it's a dreadful feeling that I don't know how long I need to wait until I see a pair of breasts again.

My libido will never die.

And then it was like a blink, the next thing I knew was that I was trapped in a box. I tried my best to push it (since when I regained my limbs? Does soul have limbs and such?). The box broke and light came into my view.

I became something's not human.

X-X-X

Sooooooooooooo…

My new life was, admittedly not bad, well I already threw away any hope for sex so that's that. I had become a snake, a herbivore snake.

Sound lame? Duh.

My parents were kinda… snake-like, they looked after me and my siblings and told us to eat this grass and that tree and that flower. By the day after we broke our egg shells we could go feed ourselves so my parents literally just… did nothing. Then again I can't expect intelligent come from herbivore snake.

This world is really similar to hell, the sky is always purple and there's no sun or moon, I remembered that the Satan did make a moon so once again I have no idea where am I.

Anyway I wondered if I could ever meet Rias again… The image of her was slowly fading in my mind, the reincarnation must have affected me as I found creatures with scales are attractive, but still I tried my best to keep it, keep the lushful red hair down to the butt of Rias and most important of all, her bountiful breasts.

Fate doesn't treat me bad. One day when I went out for food I made a mistake and by the time my tummy was filled I didn't know where to go home. A scent came into my nose, the allure asked me to follow it, I crawled to where it is only to find out a strange place. Everything was red, red flowers, red trees, red leaves, even the rocks are red, blood red.

I thought I better took a rest since I'm not going to come back to my cave anytime soon. I opened my jaws and devoured a red flower, it's powerful. I changed, I could feel it as my fangs grew sharper and longer. Immediately I knew these red things are not normal stuffs and I should consume all of them before someone else got them first.

X-X-X

Dragon blood. That is my conclusion after 1 month of consuming all the plants grew in this secret place.

I'm different now, my body grew to the size of a human adult when I stand up, I have four limbs full of strong, hard muscles but no wings, my tail is as long as my body and ends with 3 spikes. However what surprises me the most is that I have two beastly dicks, they are large, thick blood reins cover their red-purple cores and I can feel they're leaking a funny smell.

It terrifies me of what happens if I meet Rias in this form, already I can see she screaming out and calling me a monster, also with these dicks I don't think she will accept me. It's just too weird not to have a human-like dick.

I really should stop thinking about this. So, I had become a dragon, a red one similar to Ddraig. I can't breath fire yet and for once I wish I had the Boost ability of my sacred gear, those would be very helpful in this situation. I guess this is where they say "a beggar can't choose."

Where should I go now?

AN: This is fantasy AU so no modern stuffs except some magitech devices. There will be lemon (Issei in dragon form has sex) but I'm shit at making smut so please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 2

Go north.

I stepped out of the ground nurtured me for the last month, now that I have grown big I should be able to protect myself, or at least running away faster.

I didn't remember the details of hell, it was a completely random choice to head north, though I had no better idea at the moment so I just walked.

The forest was very dense, trees the size of commercial buildings surrounded me as my limbs moved, often I heard rustling sound, my sense of danger wasn't kicking in but I hoped I needed not to fight.

After a few more hours of walking I decided to take a short nap, I looked up, eyes scanning from trees to trees. There! I found out a good place to rest, using my claws I quickly climbed to my destination. Just as I was about to sleep laughters came into my ears. Instantly I tried my best to hide my large body, my view focused down on the ground.

There was a group of people passing through below me, their attires consisted of light-wield armors, some had their swords scabbards on their hands, I could see bows, crossbows and quivers too.

They continued to chat and occasionally laughed, however whatever they said I couldn't understand, so I did lose the ability of devils huh.

Then one of them stopped and told everyone else something, suddenly I became nervous, nonetheless I kept my distance, they shouldn't be able to see me from this far.

I wished I was right. The moment the rest of them left the area the tree I was hiding on got cut down, I fell to the ground yelping. The culprit's blue eyes seemed to pierced through me.

My first thought was Sister Griselda, yes I definitely knew this cool beauty, Xenovia had introduced her to me back then. I called out her name, telling her that I wasn't a mindless beast before it hit me that I couldn't talk and she used a language that is unknown to me.

Out of nowhere she pulled out a rope, immediately my instinct slapped me on the ass to run. Her look was like she just found out a prey to hunt and I didn't want to think more about it.

I didn't manage to move more than 10 meters as she caught my tail with her bare hands, pulled me back then tied me up like a pig about to get roasted. All happened so fast I didn't realize until she touched my face lovingly.

I then was dragged out of the forest (just how strong was she?), a plain came into my view as Sister Griselda talked about something. She stopped before a house which I assumed must be her home, she then promptly chained my tail in the basement. Great now I would become her reserve food.

Each day Sister Griselda would come down to feed me, usually it's meat, sometimes it's potatoes or corns, she talked to me during my meals and I found no hostile in her cool voice. I felt like she was trying to convince me of something but I got no clues.

Then one day she came down, naked. Her body was beautiful, her breasts were large, the light pink nipples indicated that she had taken care of her body well, down there she was hairless and I could see the strong muscles developed through her warrior training.

She laid down on her torso like me, no in fact she was mimicking my behaviours, which actually aroused me a lot, now I had 2 dicks and they kept enlarging every times I thought pervertedly. Sister Griselda put a piece of rare steak in her mouth, she crawled to me on 4 limbs then feeded me that steak mouth to mouth, while I was chewing she rubbed my head with her face like an animal.

Life was good. I swore that for those months I almost forgot about my goal of finding Rias, ever since I discovered that Sister Griselda exist my hope of Rias being here had risen up, I admitted I got distracted by the strange actions of Sister Griselda, I knew she wasn't trying to fatten me, then what was it? What she was doing with all these cuddles and kinship? Yes I hadn't mentioned that Sister Griselda had started sleeping with me nightly naked, her skin felt so soft and warm, so comfortable when she hugged me.

She began to bath me too, but the more she did that the harder I could control my hardon, many times I had to hide my dual dicks out of embarrassment. I understood I needed to do something to release the pent up before she noticed them.

I failed. Hard. Too late.

On that fateful night Sister Griselda came to me with a white veil on her head. Her face was red like a tomato, with a casual flip she put me on my back, the dual beastly dicks points to the sky, like they were saying hey look at us dragon dicks!

Sister Griselda then spoke something and even an idiot like me knew that she was taking vow as she put a silver ring on her finger, and another one on one of my horns.

I couldn't deny I was excited. Before I died I was a virgin, I had always wanted to taste sex, it was the ultimate forbidden fruit to the young me. And it was happening, it happening right here, right now. My sense of reason was fading, leaving only libido and desire to control my mind as well as my body.

Sister Griselda then climbed on me, the blush on her face just made my 2 dicks twitch. Finally she lowered her body, forcing one of my dicks in her body.

The wave of pleasure crushed my sanity as I instantly came inside her warm vagina, my other dick painted her in white hot liquid, she too surprisingly moaned when the flood of my semen found their way deep into her body.

"We're married now darling."

I didn't imagine it, when I came inside her I received a strange feeling, it swelled inside me and just like that I became to know the language she was using.

"You're still hard let us continue to consume our marriage." Her soothing voice was like honey to my ears.

Still sitting on my dick she began to move, slowly as first, then she went faster and faster. My grunt and her moan made fine music through the basement, one of my dick stayed in the warm, tight vagina while the other one rubbing her firm belly. The semen became lotion and we were at the height of our pleasure.

"I... This feels so great!"

Sister Griselda looked holy even when she was having sex, her sweet aroma came into my nose, filling me with greater desire. I grabbed her body and moved my hip to match her movements, my brain was nothing but the need to fuck this cool beauty.

"Uuwaaaaahhhhhh!"

With one last thrust my semen once again blasted into her vagina, I knew that she came too as her face was full of satisfaction.

With weakened legs she removed herself from my dick, then she unchained and crashed down next to me her body was bathed in my semen and white liquid was leaking from her vagina.

"I have committed a sin but I won't deny that was the best ride in my life. I hope you will accept me and our bond, I need a good mount to compete in the…"

She felt asleep during her speech, too exhausted from her first time.

I was dumbfounded by the sleeping figure, on one hand I wanted to stay here with my newlywed wife, on the other hand this was my chance to run away to search for Rias.

What should I do?

X-X-X

Normal End 1

The companion of the Holy Dragoon.

"Let's go darling!"

The armored woman shouted, her ride crushed through the formation of the enemies, his breathes blew away the large chunk of them. With a long lance in her hand the Holy Dragoon eliminated dozens at the same time.

"In your rear!"

The dragon swiped his tail, taking out multiples planning to backstab him while his rider shot arrows to finish off the runaways.

"Great work Griselda!"

Her comrade congratulated her on their latest victory.

"I'm so jealous at you, where did you get such a good dragon?"

She smiled at the question, little did they know that her dragon wasn't just a ride.

When they came home immediately the dragon ripped her clothes with his jaws.

"So impatient are we?"

Griselda chuckled at her beastly husband, he was always like this, never stopped having sex when they're alone.

"Here darling, I ride you at days and you ride me at nights."

The dragon penetrated her with his 2 dicks, ever since he took her asshole virgin they always had sex like this. It was so addictive that Griselda really wanted to tell her comrades how good it is, but if she did that chance they wanted a piece of her husband for themselves so it's a big no-no.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Even when they had married for 3 years she could never become bored with his dicks, her vagina had molded into the shapes of them.

"I...I'm coming!"

He filled her to the brink after she said that, but the sex didn't stop, oh no a dragon like him needed to come 5 times as the minimum and Griselda couldn't feel happier to satisfy him.

"I love you darling."

Their tongues touched each others as the dragon continued to mate her, because of him she had become a horny woman. However she had no regret, she believed meeting him in the forest was the first knot to tie their fates together.

"We have free time… ugh… till the day after tomorrow… uwah… so please feel free to … ah…!"

Tis' the secret relationship of Griselda Quarta and the red dragon.

AN: No I'm sorry but it's not a crossover.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 3

I ran away like a wind, never looked back. I passed through the door of the basement and head to the plain outside, then I just ran, I stopped thinking and just kept on running.

Because I knew the moment I hesitated I would run back to Griselda, she had become a part of me now no matter what I wanted. She had taken the vow to be my wife.

Just like that I kept on running from her house into the forest, leaving her behind.

I saw a reflection of myself on a pond, the silver ring on my horn glittered.

My heart broke into hundreds of little pieces, I crashed into the ground crying. I am but a coward who leaves his newlywed wife alone. What am I gonna do in the future if we ever meet again? I'd rather end my life than letting Griselda saw my face again.

With no other choice I reinforced the images of Rias in my mind, she was the only reason to keep me going this far, I couldn't afford to stop right here. But perhaps just a sleep, a sleep would be nice. Please let me forget everything for some hours.

Fuck me for being careless.

I got captured again when I woke up, this time I was put in a cage inside a large, luxury room. It was the kind that only rich people used, there were many frilly things so I guessed it must be a room of a girl.

Then the door opened.

"Look at it my lady! I have brought a nice pet to entertain you!"

The somewhat ugly servant led the master of the room, I dropped my jaws when I saw her silver hair in braids. Yes my new master is none other than Grayfia.

But if she's here then the Gremory must be close! It must be my lucky day, I should be able to find out Rias through her. But how? I could understand the language they used now but I couldn't talk, and then I was a dragon, a beast. Now I was Grayfia's pet according to that ugly servant.

Grayfia looked at me for a second then dismissed the ugly servant.

"He would be a good beast if you want to bet him on our weekly monster games. My lady if you don't like it I will dispose him."

That scared me for a full minute.

"Leave, now."

"Of course, please have fun with him."

Now there were only me and Grayfia in the room, she glanced at me sometimes but I didn't think that she cared much about me. Grayfia just jumped on her bed and took a nap.

Now back to my problem, how was I supposed to find out where is the Gremory and specially Rias if I couldn't talk? Oh right writing, I should be able to use English or Devil alphabet, oh uh no paper and pencil and I couldn't scratch on the cage.

This was getting frustrated the more I thought about so I decided to relax, now I recalled that when I had sex with Griselda a strange feeling happened inside me. I could understand what they talked after that, I planned to test it out a bit when Grayfia left her room.

Turned out I could fire light laser from my eyes and breathed light attacks from my mouth now, fortunately the cage was strong enough to not break after my test. If my theory was right then I got the ability to gain power from females (no I'm not gay) when I had sex with them. Normally I would scream on the top of my lungs but every times I thought about it I just… I just saw the figure of Griselda in my mind. I didn't know what to do now and the power just made me sad, what if I had taken all of her powers and now she's a helpless person?

That thought dreaded me days by days, I did myself a service and focused on other things.

One day Grayfia opened the lock and pulled me to the large place, I guessed this must the monster game that ugly servant mentioned before.

"Today lady Grayfia Lucifuge joins us in the game!"

I then fought several monsters, with my new found powers I had no trouble in beating them all.

"And the victor is lady Grayfia!"

She was given something, I didn't think it's a medal but the point is I was out of the cage! Just as I was about to find a solution to communicate with Grayfia she walked back to the room with me right after.

"You're strong, now here is your special price."

Did she just…?

Grayfia then stripped herself, even from here I could see the large breasts and feminine gorgeous body of her, and with the shape-shifting power of devils I should be able to change myself into human form If I came inside her.

No this was wrong! What the fuck I was thinking about fuck me! Grayfia was the wife of Sirzechs! I could not do this to him!

"If you don't come then I will."

Before I could react to her words I was dragged to the bed, then Grayfia have me a handjob, her slender fingers quickly ate away my common sense, leaving only the desire to fornicate.

"Take my virginity you monster."

Her last word broke through my mental defense, I put one of my dicks in, enjoying her tight vagina.

"Ugh it's so big!"

I continued to fuck her while she wrapped her legs around my waist, fuck she's a virgin and it felt so fucking good! I couldn't believe I was fucking the ultimate queen of hell!

"Breed me! Claim me with your dragon dicks!"

Her moan and beg enhanced my dicks as I fastened my pace, hitting her deep again and again. I already had sex once so this time I was getting better, I could feel her G spot and assaulted it constantly, below me Grayfia was smiling in pain and pleasure as she hugged my neck.

With a final thrust I filled her with my semen while my other dick coated her in white hot liquid.

While we enjoyed the aftersex Grayfia rubbed my face tenderly.

"Thank you for taking my virginity, now Rizevim will never want me as a sex slave."

I had no idea who is Rizevim but I wouldn't forgive anyone who wanted to treat Grayfia like a sex-slave! She's more than that!

"Let's sleep like this together."

Her words were like magic put me to sleep instantly, right I could talk to her later.

She was gone when I woke up, the ugly servant came and dragged me out of the room.

"What are we gonna do with this dragon?"

"Give him to the Gremory? I heard that in the human world they're gathering Dragoon for military elite forces."

Hold on this was my chance to get to the Gremory!

"Nah I say we roast this dragon, he would be a nice meal for us what do you say?"

"Let's do it, the Gremory surely wouldn't know about it hehehe."

Fuck these bastards! Hm the chains weren't that strong, I could break these with ease then found a way to human world, but then what about Grayfia? Where did she go?

What should I do?

X-X-X

Normal end 2

The maid who serves the dragon.

Grayfia woke up, she changed into her maid attire and came to her master room. He was still sleeping so she gently licked his 2 dicks, she knew he always loved it when she woke him up with a morning blowjob.

It wasn't long before he dirtied her face with his semen while blowing up another load in her mouth, quickly Grayfia ate her breakfast and licked all the semen on his dicks.

"Time to study master."

Ever since he had fought through devils to devils to find her she had decided that the monster who took her virginity would become her master for the rest of her life. He still had much to learn as he couldn't properly change into his human form but Grayfia didn't care about that, she loved it best when he fucked her in his beast form just like the first time he penetrated her.

And her master loved it best when she taught him via sex. His face when he sucked on her nipples was so cute.

Grayfia guided his dicks to her vagina and anal, then he immediately fucked her like a beast rutting. She hugged him tightly to make his dicks get deeper in her inner wall, which was always wet and smelled like his semen. They continued to have sex till the next day, stopped only for Grayfia to feed him while still having his dicks deep inside her, as for herself she didn't need any food, his semen alone was enough to make her full for days.

She and her master were exiled, they were branded and she lost her surname Lucifuge, they had no way to escape this place, they were kept inside a beautiful prison like a remote villa, this was her punishment when she decided to give her virginity to her master the dragon. Her brother Euclid had brought the dragon to her in his wounded state, saying that this is the last thing he could do for her as the barrier closed, separated her from the rest of the world.

Grayfia believed that once Rizevim is dead or removed from his authority she would be free, but how long would it take? She had no idea, and she couldn't care much when her master just released more semen into her.

"Fufufu you're doing it good master, but you fail the test to maintain your human form. We are going to repeat it."

Thus Grayfia enjoyed her life with her beastly master.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 4

I tried to act dumb and followed them until they got distracted, I then broke the chains and ran away after bashing those idiots with my tail.

Escaping the mansion wasn't easy, but I had hidden myself in the monster game area, I then freed the monsters to create more chaos and while everyone was trying to contain the rampaging monsters I forced my way through.

Grayfia was a strong woman, she could stand up by herself.

So to the human world… Right first I needed to learn how to use these new powers from Grayfia.

I head west, tried to find my way back to the very ground that nurtured me into this form.

And it didn't work as I expected even after 5 months of training, like I had no clue to how morph and how to control my powers properly. The best things I could do was changing my face to humanoid, but it still had snake-like eyes, sharp fangs and horns. I could stand up on 2 legs now and I became a bit shorter, my neck wasn't long like a dragon but a human size. However the rest of my body still covered in red scales, my fingernails were black claws, my tail was still there and surely finding suitable pants would be a tough task.

At least I could talk in simple sentences after all these self trainings. I touched the silver ring on my horn again, a reminder that when I found out Rias I would definitely go back to Griselda to take responsibility.

The devils should have ways to go to the human world, and they're a bunch of greedy folks, if I was lucky I should be able to find a job, then I would buy a ticket to human world… I hoped so.

"Ah you are…"

The voice brought me back to reality and I met her again after more than half a year, she's still the cool beauty as before but something changed on her face. I was dumbfounded, I didn't expect to meet her this soon. I didn't know what to do.

"It is really you."

Griselda came close to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to marry me."

She touched the silver ring-our proof of marriage, on my horn.

"At that time I only cared about my victory, I wanted to attain it at any cost… I had forgotten that marriage shouldn't come from a selfish person, and I had kidnapped you, tried to seduce you into bonding with me without considering your feeling."

Her tear was started to roll.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me for chaining your life into mine."

She took away the silver ring then ran away. I immediately followed her. No I would never let her go like that.

"Wait!"

I caught up to her.

"No leave."

She turned to face me again, we kissed and made love in the middle of the forest. She's still tight just like our first time.

"You know I haven't done it with anyone else…"

Her voice pumped me full of vigor, I put my 2 dicks into her vagine and anal at the same time, then I did it slowly when we fought with our tongues.

I sped up to make her moan, I really wanted to hear the music made by our copulation and her voice during sex, then I blasted my semen deep into her.

"Thank you for not hating me…"

Griselda fell into sleep, I carried her back to her home.

The next day when she woke up we began to talk, she told me that she had dropped out of the academy. She was too ashamed of herself after her attempt to make me hers. The days after she went around to do quests (make me wonder if I was living in a video game), she didn't particularly search for me, yesterday was totally coincidence but well. I enjoyed the sex so no problem.

I figured out it's faster when I communicated with her via writing so I just did. She agreed to find a way to human world for me, I thought she was doing it out of guilty so I wanted to make it clear that I didn't run because I was scared, or I didn't want to be with her.

I took the silver ring and put it on my horn again, Griselda was confused for a moment but when I kissed her she came to understand my intention.

I morphed back to my dragon form while Griselda was on 4 limbs, this time I rode her. After sending more semen into her body she rode me just like that night in the basement, she wore her white veil while I had a white tie on my neck, it's really funny and sexy at the same time.

"I admit part of the reason why I went back to the forest is because of how big your dicks are, and your semen is like endless."

We fucked each other for a few more days before Griselda made me her official ride.

X-X-X

We got ourselves a way back to human world not long after, Griselda took on a Dragoon job. Being her ride nobody expected me to be sentient so this way I could act dumb while secretly scouting for information.

The human world was a fantasy type, the technology never developed beyond the middle age because of the practise of magic. It was not hard to find out the Gremory, turned out there were no gods and the devils with their human appearances were treated normally.

We had fun for a few days before getting to the Gremory's territory.

"Venelana? There's no one with that name here."

The reply from the representative of the Gremory just pierced my heart. Why Rias mom Venelana wasn't here? I recalled that she was married into the Gremory and before that she was a Bael, but if Venelana didn't marry into Gremory household then Rias Gremory did not exist! My girlfriend in the previous life hadn't even born in this timeline!

What the fuck was I doing here then? What's the point of living then if Rias didn't exist?

No wait I still had Griselda, it took devils a long time before they could conceive a child and I'm afraid I would die before Venelana gave birth to Rias.

Just as I was thinking I saw someone very special to me. I immediately chased after her and beat those men who was threatening her life.

"Thanks for your help, my name is Shuri Himejima."

Akeno mom, unbelievable, fate had placed a cruel joke on me, not only Rias didn't exist but Akeno too? Regardless Shuri didn't jump scare when I showed her my humanoid dragon form, I took her to the inn where we were staying. She told us that she was chasing by her family members because she had helped a fallen angel, her family had forbidden any contact with other supernatural but still she couldn't stand and watch someone die. The fallen angel was killed afterward and Shuri was running away.

I had a cold sweat during her story, what if that fallen angel was Baraqiel? Why was this world so fucked up? What was I supposed to do with all this confused shit?

The Bael was in hell so I thought I could go back to check on if Venelana existed, however at this point it was so hopeless for me, Shuri should be safe in hell too as her family couldn't go that far so we brought her with us.

When we returned to hell on one night after I satisfied Griselda Shuri had come to me naked, she told me to take her virginity as the reward for saving her.

I didn't know what to do, what if Baraqiel was still alive somewhere and one day he would come to meet Shuri? I understood that in this world traditional woman like Shiru was very faithful to the one who took her first time, no doubt she would become my wife for the rest of her life, but then what about Akeno?

What should I do?

X-X-X

Good end 1

Life of the married Dragoon.

Griselda couldn't feel happier when she found out she was pregnant, months of having non-stop sex was rewarded wonderfully. Now her husband in his humanoid dragon form licked her belly gently, then he attacked her nipples, drinking fresh milk from it.

At first they had thought it was impossible to for a human to be impregnated by a dragon but he had proved it wrong. He said that because they're not gonna have children how about going for wild sex daily? Fortunately his crazy idea worked out unexpectedly.

Due to her big belly Griselda could only ride her husband, but nonetheless she loved every moment of it, knowing the future days would be full of happiness. This was real love to her unlike the past when she kidnapped him because she wanted to win.

Shuri was helping them clean the house, even after her husband had refused her advance Shuri had nowhere to go so she stayed with them, helping them with housechores. She too was surprised when Griselda was pregnant, she'd like to be the godmother of their newborn child.

Perhaps it was because of love that mother nature blessed them with children? Then again her husband said that because he gained the power to shape-shift that allowed this to happened. Griselda didn't care much about that, she had a child with her love and that's the most important thing in the world.

"Let's name her Xenovia darling."

Her husband looked a bit shocked when she came up with that name, but he didn't disagree. Griselda just felt like the name came up so she went with it, she's glad that he agreed with her.

"I'm cumming darling…!"

Griselda Quarta was additive to sex with her beastly husband.

AN: I was inspired by visual novel and wanted to do multiple endings like those but looks like I failed already.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 5

It went boom in my head. So what if I was the father of Akeno? What was wrong with that? If I loved her then I would do anything for her right? I would see that she had a happiness childhood with both her parents because unlike Baraqiel, I wasn't a big shot so no enemies would come to me.

I quickly carried Shuri to my bedroom, she brushed but accepted it docility.

I took her first time that night.

Days later I traveled to the territory of the Bael, right if Venelana was here I would court her and bring Rias to this world. This time I would make it right, in fact because I wasn't Boosted Gear user I wouldn't attract too strong enemies.

Things went worse than I thought, Venelana did exist, but she was a half-blood. When I came to the territory of Bael I saw Venelana being a maid, even when she was the daughter of the current lord Bael she had to work like a maid with no wage. I was lucky to be able to purchase her as lord Bael wanted her to be sent away as far as it could be.

How sad it was the fate of Venelana, losing her surname and treated like a stranger because she was born a half-blood without power.

Nonetheless she was mine now, with help from Griselda Venelana was trained to become a warrior, but she was more of a mage type.

It was a matter of time before Venelana agreed to become my wife, we consumed our love that night. I knew that my plan was almost finished as Venelana would give birth to a girl-Rias. Now what I needed to do was locate Grayfia and then we could live in this world peacefully.

With Rizevim ruling he was bound to fall, indeed his grandson Vali had risen to overthrow him, it was the same Vali I knew but he didn't have Divine Dividing, well he was strong enough to do the job. Grayfia was founded being Vali's sleeper agent later, she agreed to come with me too, saying that she wanted to live for herself and not serving Lucifer because of her bloodline.

Now I was the luckiest man in this world with my wives. But one thing still concerned me, I only wanted to marry them because of my past, but now I wanted to make them really happy, giving birth to the girls I loved… was it that important? I thought I could tell them the truth, but with what cost? Wasn't it a better choice to leave the past behind to embrace the future?

What should I do?

X-X-X

Good end 2

Treasures of the red dragon.

They said that on that mountain there was a lair belonged to a certain red dragon, he had brought many beautiful women with him, no doubt they were virgins sacrificed to calm his wrath. The local people said nightly the virgins screamed for their lives as he tortured them for joy.

Sometimes those beauties would come to town to sell goods from their farm, or buy supplies and run quests for the people. None of them looked like they were abused but almost everyone believed the dragon had forced them to hide it.

And then strange things like cries and children laughter were heard. But to the local people the dragon was pleased by those beauties around him, he didn't do anything to them, he never asked for tributes and not a single virgin was sacrificed to him.

Soon they forgot a dragon existed on that mountain and his beauties. Sometimes the elders would tell their children about a dragon who forced beauties to stay with him forever, but it was treated as a tale and by the time the children grew older they would laugh about it.

None of them knew what was the truth after all.

X-X-X

Warning incest

True end

Corrupted by desire.

"Happy birthday papa!"

Rias and her half-sisters surprised their daddy-a dragon in human form. Today was his birthday and the most important day to them.

"Papa, we heard mama say that you name us after your lovers in the previous life. We're glad that papa loves us more than just a family."

Rias and the girls stripped themselves.

"Here are your presents papa. Please love us a lot."

It was a taboo, but at the same time Rias and her half-sisters were excited to see their papa showed them the very same monsters that drive their mama crazy every nights. They had waited 20 years for this very day.

"Make us your wives papa!"

AN: The story ends here, but if you guys like it I will turn it into a multiverse crossover as Issei has sex and gains powers from many girls.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Thank you for supporting me, here is the prologue of the next part.

I had finished what I wanted to do when I reincarnated in this world. Right now I was checking my powers.

At first I thought I would be a normal, harmless snake, but for some reasons I gained a power of sex, namely it allowed me to get skills and special abilities from females when I had sex with them (I didn't try it on animals or males and would never be).

For starter before I had sex with Griselda I couldn't understand her words, but right after I came inside her a warm feeling rose in my body and instantly I came to know what she was saying as well as some of her light powers. Later when I came inside Grayfia I received the power of shape-shifting, devil language and her signature ice demon power.

But it didn't stop at that, the more I had sex with them the better I came to understand how the powers worked as well as becoming more efficient at them. For example after I fucked Grayfia I could only use basic shape-shifting power, it was incomplete and required lots of trainings just to turn my dragon face into a human one, but the me right now could turn into full human and back without any tiny trouble.

"I'm coming papa!"

Oh right my lovers Rias and Akeno were riding my dicks, they along with their half-sisters had given their virginity to them on my previous birthday, now they could have sex with me anytime they wanted and they loved to do it a lot. Needless to say I was controlled by my libido, the truth was that my love for them was strong yet the lust was even stronger, I had always wanted to fuck Rias, to impregnate her and to raise children with her, but this world didn't treat me fair.

"Fill me up papa!"

My dicks twitched as I grabbed my daughters' waists to hold them down, letting my semen blasted deep into their bodies. Ever since I told my wives about the truth of my past and intentions they had encouraged me to commit incestuous relationship with my daughters, and even my daughters took the first move. Being a dragon all the DNA and degenerate problems didn't work for me so I was free to have sex with them as I wanted.

"Papa is the best…"

Rias and Akeno fell asleep on my body, exhausted from the intense sex. I brushed their long hair gently, enjoying the view.

"Ufufufu our daughters have been very busy right dear?"

Coming into the room naked were my wives Venelana and Shuri, seeing their scales, snake-like eyes, long tails and horns just made my dicks hard again, earning a small yelp from my daughters.

Yes I forgot to mention that besides gaining powers from having sex I could give them my dragon powers too, namely my semen would magically turn them into dragons the more I came inside them, which was great because I really liked their new appearances and they also became stronger.

"At this point he would impregnate them before we give birth to our second daughters."

Nonetheless my wives carried our daughters back to their rooms and then jumped on my boners.

Life was great for me, especially when I could get all the orgies I wanted. I had met my love Rias again and had a loving relationship with her and her mom, I also had sex with multiple women and got a peaceful lifestyle. But then now I had completed my plan I wondered what I could do with this power? I wanted to know more about it.

First I had to check what kinds of powers I got.

Devil language: I had mastered it and could talk or write and everyone would understand me.

Shape-shifting: I could turn into a large dragon the size of godzilla or a normal 7 feet human, turning into a small lizard for the sake of spying was mastered too.

Demon power: I could create water, wind, lightning, poison and used them to attack, I didn't use these much though. As for ice and fire they were stronger due to Grayfia and my body as a dragon.

Dragon wings: Gained after I came inside Rias, I wondered if fate was the one gave me this.

Light power: Since Griselda was a master at this I could create swords, bow and arrows from it.

Teleportation: Convenient power to quickly go to where I wanted, only if I had gone to it before, if I hadn't placed a magic circle on it then it required clear details of the location to use.

Night vision: Original power from devils to see clearly in the dark.

Illusion: Venelana was a very good user of it, I could create a fake copy of myself to distract or make people see what I wanted them to see.

Unlimited libido: Well I could have sex for days without resting. I loved it.

Bond: If I chose to I could create mental bonds between me and my lovers, through it I would know if they were in danger or something happened to them. More importantly I could shut down their need for sex in case they had to go on a long quest.

I promised myself not to slack off and rely on one power only like I was Boosted Gear user before, I would do my best to combine my powers together.

After saying goodbye to my wives and daughters (which was actually a month full of constant sex) I began my journey to discover how powerful my sex power was. I returned to the ground nurtured me, I felt like it had a special connection to me and I would learn something from it.

Indeed I was right, when I broke through the ground into the cave below I found out a portal-like device, which meant I could travel to other worlds. Without hesitation I turned into my human form, activated the device and then stepped through it.

Adventures called for me.

AN: If you guys want I can do short bonus chaps (2-3) where Issei collected more powers ie having sex from this AU first before going to other universes. Please suggest some worlds with powerful females, but low-level first so Issei can handle them, also I can't promise daily update for part 2.


End file.
